


Starlight

by MinawaKitten



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Slight Panic Attack, Virtual Reality, apocalypse au, its THERE, the saimota is implied since no established relationship but, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: What is fiction, what is true is unknown.But what is certain, at world's end, all they have is each other.However, it's a curious sight to see Shuuichi's ears glimmering like starlight





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> a friend made this au and we spent a lot of time talking about ideas and concepts for it and i couldnt get this idea out of my head so here we are

The Killing Game ends with a bang and a blinding white light, leaving behind only three survivors out of sixteen.  
  
Shuuichi Saihara.  
  
Maki Harukawa.  
  
Himiko Yumeno.  
  
This wasn’t the outcome they wanted when they chose to end their lives to end the Killing Games for good. However, if they’re alive now, they have no choice to live for the sake of those they lost. With this decision made, they walk to the edge of the wall that once trapped them in this hell and climb free.

 

* * *

  
Shuuichi awakens to a strange numbness and a heavy feeling. He tries to sit up, only to bang his head on a thick layer of glass. He winces, attempting to bring his hands to his head to find that its hard. It's so cramped and he's so tired. His brain struggles to figure out what happened. The trial. The explosion. The light. They climbed and then. . .

And then. . .?

. . .

Nothing.

He cant remember anything.

Then. . .is this. . .

_Is this the work of Team Danganronpa?_

Fear immediately ceases up in his chest, crushing him like a vice. God. This cant be. It cant. He cant be in the hands of those terrible people! He doesn't want that! He doesn't want to be under their control, a puppet for sick form of human entertainment! His breath catches in his throat as he hears footsteps approaching where or whatever contains him. Through the frosted glass he can see some vague figures. His trembling fingers grab at his chest as his breath comes out in shaking gasps. A hand reaches out and he squeezes his eyes shut, preparing for whatever death waits for him.

A shrill hissing sound is heard and then, a current of air washes over him, washing away the stateliness around him. A whimper escapes him.

"Saihara." A familiar voice calls out to him. Maki. That's Maki's voice. Slowly, he open's his eyes to find both Himiko and Maki looking down at him. Himiko looking far more concerned compared to Maki's stoic expression. Maki leans down and begins to pull the wires and medical tape attached to his body. He winces a bit but god. He doesn't care. He's too relieved to care. It's not Team Danganronpa.

"W-Where are we. . .?" Maki looks pensive for a moment causing a rock to settle in Shuuichi's gut.

"I dont know." She finally answers. "It seems. . . the meteors weren't a lie after all. It's pretty bad outside the facility." Her tone is even, showing no true emotion as she deliverers this information. 

"We have a lot of food and supplies. . ." Himiko adds. "But no one is around. Maki woke up first but she said it was pretty deserted around here. . ."

"It's for the best." Maki states with a slight laugh. "I mean, three of us taking care of everyone else? Last thing we need is someone trying to cause us trouble. . ." Shuuichi's brain struggles to understand what he's been told. Shirogane said everyone was fake, the story of the world ending was fake. . . and yet, something as vital as that has already been proven to be a lie. And everyone is alive. . .? He struggles to pull himself up and out of whatever he's inside and stumbles around the room, Maki quickly comes to his side, throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading him in the direction of Akamatsu's pod.

"K-Kaito. . ." She blinks, surprised by his decision but she complies. She quickly and easily changes course, leading him over to the pod labeled with ' **09** '. At the end of the pod was a digital clip board detailing all sorts of information about Kaito-- from name, blood type, birthday, height and weight. . . and most importantly of all, his currently medical history. There was absolutely no history or trace of any serious illness. Shuuichi let out a sigh of relief upon seeing this information. 

It was truly a relief, even if he was in a medically induced coma because of what happened in the Killing Game.

Without thinking about it, his eyes drift to the pod between his own and Kaito's. **10**. . . Ouma's. His expression shifts into sadness. He was afraid to look at the chart on Ouma's pod. After everything. . . he can't help the overwhelming feeling of guilt every time he thought of the smaller male.

 

* * *

 

_You'll always be alone, Ouma._

 

* * *

 

It was incredibly cruel and unjust thing of him to say, even in the heat of the moment, but he only selfishly thought of was the pain Ouma inflicted on them all or how it felt like he was constantly jerking them all along and mocking them at every opportunity. But he never once stopped to think how pained and hurt Ouma was all along. Never stopped to think what he was feelings. Mocked him and his own fears and loneliness. I was beyond cruel of him.

Shuuichi is suddenly jerked from his thoughts when he feels Maki's fingers ghost over his ear. Without thinking about the consequence of his actions, he swiftly brings a hand up to slap her hand away. Maki is visibly shocked by this and Shuuichi craves death. Thankfully, she does not throttle him or even threatens him -- thank Christ -- she simple furrows her brows and pouts a bit instead. Still, why would she try and touch his ear? The answer is rather easy and quick to find once he brings a hand to his ear. His ear is pierced. Both of them. His fingers trace over the piercing to discover they're star shaped. . .this information strangely fills him with a giddy joy.

However, he has no idea what this means or where they even came from.

 

* * *

 

Living in a post-apocalyptic world is complicated, but it becomes easier with time. Even more so with Gonta's help as he's a survival expert in his own right. Still, he finds it hard to stray from the pod room, even as more and more people wake up. Something in him makes it impossible to leave Kaito and Ouma's side. So he waits. Waits as days upon days pass, which turns to weeks and then months. . .  and one day, Kaito's digital clipboard changes, saying he's okay for release. Like always, the release switch reveals itself now that's occupant is ready and Shuuichi's hands shake and his heart feels like it's about to burst from his chest as he reaches for the handle. He presses down on the button with his thumb, allowing the pod to scan and approve his thumb print, and that allows him to gives it a turn. The pod hisses as it releases air and ease open, revealing Kaito Momota.

Shuuichi's grin cant help but grow wider as he sees his friend after so long, Kaito looks almost the same. Although, without hair care products, his hair is flat on his head, looking messy as can be, his facial hair has grown out a bit and his eyes seem a bit tired presently but the moment he gazes upon Shuuichi, that changes. His eyes light up in a way he's never seen before, he tries to sit up but with his body so weak, that is a bit of a struggle. Shuuichi immediately swoops in to his side and helps support him.

There's a moment of confusion on Kaito's face as he notices the small star shaped earrings on Shuuichi's ears. Curious, he reaches out for the small studs . . .and gently runs his thumb on the metal. Shuuichi's face is bright red, his gaze far too timid to meet Kaito's. A strange feeling bubbles up in Kaito's chest as he witnesses that cute flustered expression on his sidekick's face. In all honesty, Kaito cant seem to find words as he watches Shuuichi tears up and wraps his arms around his torso, burying his head into his chest.

But he has a thought. One oh so simple thought; ' _He's so beautiful. . .'_ Even as tears stream down his face and he sniffles, repeating his name again and again, he finds Shuuichi Saihara to be absolutely beautiful. There's very little thought put into the motion of placing a hand on Shuuichi's cheek, nor can he stop the soft smile on his face as Shuuichi looks up to him with confusion. God. Even the look on Shuuichi's face as he closes his eyes and leans into his touch is absolutely breathtaking.

And in that moment, everything felt okay in this shattered world.

 

* * *

 

_You'll never be alone, Kokichi. . ._

 

* * *

 . . .or not.


End file.
